


Awkward Confession

by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, LGBTQ, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744/pseuds/CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus wants to confess his feelings for Terra, but is afraid of what the results will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Confession

**Author's Note:**

> AN: There just isn't enough Ven and Terra fanfics out there, so I made this. This fanfic is cheesy,(after all, it is Yaoi fluff lol) but I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> There will be another author's note after the story. So be sure to read that if you'd like. :D

"Ow! ow!" cried Ventus as his bottom slammed onto the ground.

"Sorry Ven! You ok?" asked Terra.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ventus as he gave an awkward chuckle.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Ventus flushed as he took Terra's hand, but was able to bring himself back up.

"You've been improving and getting really good, so I'd thought I should go a little bit hard on you, and got a little carried away. Again, I apologize."

"You think I'm good?"

"Of course. And if if you keep working hard, I'm sure you'll become a keyblade in no time." Ventus gave Terra a look of uncertainty.

"I don't know about that... You and Aqua will become keyblade masters before I do. You guys are older and more experienced than I am."

"That may be true, but I don't let that bring you down. Don't worry about that stuff. You may be young, but you've got potential." Terra put his hand on Ventus' head and ruffled his hair. Ventus looked up at Terra and grinned. Ventus loved it when Terra showed affection towards him. (mainly by ruffling his hair) Really, any physical contact he was able to have with is friend made his heart skip a beat, for he had a huge crush on him. It's only been a little over four months since Ventus arrived at the Land of Departure, yet he as already found himself completely in love. (with another man no less) He secretly longed to train with Terra, and looked forward to it everyday. This training session was one where he and Terra would train just the two of them. Sometimes Ventus would train alone with Aqua, or master Eraqus. Or there would be occasions where they would all train together. This night was one of those training sessions where he and Terra were alone, and Ventus decided to use this to his advantage of this opportunity and confess his feelings. He's been wanting to confess to Terra for a while now, but wasn't quite sure how to do it, so he went to his other best friend, Aqua for advice.

One Week Ago

"Hey Aqua...?"

"Yeah Ven?

Ventus and Aqua had just finished their training for the day. Aqua was doing her cool down stretches while Ventus sat down with a concerned faial expression.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ven, you don't need my consent. Ask away."  
"Please don't hate me..."

Aqua paused and shot a worried look at Ventus. She then walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Now why would I start hating you?" she asked. A glum expression formed on his face as he tilted his head towards the ground, he said nothing.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Ok, so what exactly is bothering you?" Ventus sighed.

"Well, the thing is... I... I think I like Terra... a lot..." Aqua just stared at Ventus, waiting for him to continue.

"You think I'm disgusting now, don't you?" Aqua shook her head and smiled.

"No, I could never think that."

"But I-"

"So what if you have feelings for another boy? It shouldn't matter what your are. To me, you're the same old, cheerful, and wonderful Ven that I know." Ventus grinned but shortly after his grin turned into a frown.

"But what will master Eraqus think?"

"I'm sure that he wouldn't think any differently of you," stated Aqua.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Master Eraqus may be a little strict, and may come off as intimidating. But I know that he's a very kind an accepting man."

"Oh... OK. Well that's a good thing to know," Ventus scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous smile.

Aqua was correct when it came to master Eraqus as coming off as intimidating. Ventus thought that Eraqus came off as somewhat ominous, he could never quite figure him out. And whenever her looked at master Eraqus' face, he looked a little angry even though he wasn't most of the time. But despite the fact that Ventus knew so little about his master, he trusted Aqua's judgement of him. Her and Terra have been training with Eraqus for as long as they could remember. So if anyone knew Eraqus the best, it was her and Terra. Either them or Xheanort that is.

"So is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No, there's more..."

"OK, shoot."

"I want to confess to him, but I'm afraid... What if things get too awkward? What if Terra starts hating me?" Tears started to form from Ventus' eyes. The last thing he wanted was for Terra to start detesting him. If at least he could remain, friends with Terra, then that's all that mattered. That's all Ventus would need inn order to remain happy.

Ventus sniffed and wiped away the tears before could travel down his flushed cheeks. Aqua gently pulled Ventus towards her and embraced him.

"It's completely impossible that he could ever hate you," she whispered.

"I'm not sure if he'll return your feeling, but I know that Terra will still want to be your friend. He cares a lot about you Ven," A smile formed on Ventus' face.

"Thanks for always being there for me Aqua, you're such an amazing friend," Aqua quickly returned the smile.

"So when do you plan on telling him?" She asked.

"Whenever we get some alone time together. So I guess the next time I train with him."

"Kay well, just so you know, I'm rooting for you! I think you guy's would be really cute together." Ventus blushed and nervously scratched his index finger."

"You really think so?"

"Yep! I guess I'll have to start thinking of pairing names..."

"Sh-shut up..." Ventus punched Aqua's shoulder affectionately and grinned.

Present

"Hey Terra, can I talk to you about something?" Ventus' face brightened.

"Sure Ven. What's up?"

"Umm... well... I... umm," Terra raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Ventus briskly turned his head to the left and forced his eyes shut. He thought it would be easier if he did not look Terra in the eye.

"Look! I really like you! And I have for a long time!" Terra just stared at Ventus and blinked.

"S-say something! Please..."

"Pffft!" Terra started to burst into laughter, which was somewhat rare in Terra's case.

"Is that all you had to tell me?" A huge grin formed on Terra's face.

"Huh!? What do you mean; 'Is that all you had to tell me?!'"

"I already knew that you liked me." Ventus' eyes widened in shock.

"You could tell?"  
"Yeah, it was pretty obvious to be honest..." Ventus' blushed intensified. Ventus was already flustered to begin with, but this moment was something else.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Cause then I'd have to tell you how I felt about you too. I get embarrassed when it comes to these kind of things. I mean, I never been romantically in love with anyone before. And I never imagined my first love would be with someone of the same gender... So of course I wouldn't want to discuss this. I think still think it's a little insane... that I'm... like... this..."

"Yeah, me too..."

"I guess we'll just have to learn to accept who we are..." Ventus nodded.

"If we support each other, we can. I feel like like that I can do anything when you're with me. You may be a guy Terra, but you're also Terra and my best friend. To me, you're not just another guy..."

"We're not friends." Ventus gave Terra a confused facial expression.

"We're... boyfriends now... right? I mean, I think that's what you'd call it..." Terra was covering the bottom half of his face with his powerful, muscular hand, trying to hide his embarrassment. Ventus giggled.

"Yeah, I think that's what it's called."

"Cool..."

"Are you sure though?" Questioned Ventus.

"About what?"  
"Are you sure that you want to date someone like me? I mean, I'm younger than you and you're taller than me!"

"Hmm... Maybe you're right... I'm not interested in people who are immature, or are extremely short," said Terra playfully.

"Oh, I see," said Ventus awkwardly. He couldn't tell if Terra was joking or not despite the obvious tone of voice.

"I'm just kidding Ven!" Terra once again ruffled Ventus' hair. Ventus put on a small pout.

"I'm not that short."

"Well to me you are."

"Well, I', still growing so there."

"Yeah, yeah." Terra then leaned down to give Ventus a tender kiss. Ventus' eyes widened due to the sudden move. But as he began to relax and adjust to the situation, his eyes slowly began to close. Ventus wrapped his arms around Terra's neck while Terra placed his hands around Terra's somewhat petite waist. The kiss then turned into a slightly more passionate kiss, and lasted for a long time, even though it didn't feel all that long to the both of them. Their lips slowly parted, but they still held each other. They continued to gaze into each other eyes, not saying a single word. Ventus then interrupted the silence by leaning in for another kiss. Terra kissed him back with no hesitation. The kiss started out slow and innocent, much like the first one. But once it began to deepen, it became a lot more intense. Ventus took this opportunity and placed his tongue into Terra's mouth and let out a small moan. This sent pleasant shivers down Terra's spine. He wanted to continue respond, but felt that they were going way too fast, so he pulled away from Ventus and began to blush.

"He-hey! Shouldn't we take things a little slow!?" Ventus was slightly out of breath but still managed to form a huge smirk.

"We should... but I don't think I wanna."

"Err..." Ventus began to laugh.

"Fine! fine! I'll take it slow too! I promise!"

"Good idea..." Ventus reached out his hand.

"But we can hold hands right? I mean, we already kissed so..." Terra smiled.

"Yeah, of course." Terra reached for Ventus' hand, which was a little smaller and boyish compared to his. Terra gave Ventus' hand a gentle squeeze and intertwined their hands.

"We should probably head back, shouldn't we Terra?"

"Well, I don't think a few more minutes of training would hurt."

END

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yeah so that's it. X3 Sorry if that last kiss scene was so awkward. X( I'm not very good at writing smut (if it's even considered smut lol) since I've never attempted writing it before. O.o So yeah... sorry about that lol. I'd also like to apologize if I sounded like I was picking on Eraqus. To be honest, he does look a little bit angry most of the time. But we all know he's a cool guy. :D
> 
> And lastly, I could TOTALLY Aqua shipping Terra and Ven... I don't know why though... Guess it's just some sort of weird headcanon I have lol. I could also see her just being a strong supporter for the LGBTQ community. Cause Aqua's just cool like that. :3 She's pretty much a kind and accepting person so it makes sense. :) Aqua is just such a great character, she is my favorite Kingdom Hearts female character.


End file.
